(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote starting system for a vehicle and a control method for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote starting system for a vehicle and a control method for the same which may increase convenience and simultaneously prevent theft of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, remote start systems start a vehicle using a remote using RF signals. Remote start is different from a normal starting of a vehicle which requires that the user actually insert a key into the ignition of the vehicle.
In conventional systems, vehicle starting apparatuses may include a smart key or a Remote Keyless Entry (RKE) and also a portable transmitter transmitting a wireless signal (e.g., an RF signal) and a receiver which is installed in the vehicle to receive the wireless signal from the portable transmitter. The receiver is communicated with a device such as a door locking system, an engine driving system for starting a vehicle or so on.
In many of the conventional system, the vehicle is capable of being driven while the vehicle is left unattended. That is, when a vehicle is started by a remote starting system and a driver does not operate the vehicle immediately or leaves the vehicle unattended, a thief may easily steal the vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.